


Bored and Nailed

by Beautiful_River



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Uncanon characters mentioned, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nail tech reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: After you meet the Pines family at your job as a nail tech you're invited by Mabel for a sleepover. Stan has had his eyes on you though and decides to make the best of the night.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader, Stanley Pines/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Bored and Nailed

“Grunkle Stan, please! This is my future we’re talking about!” Mable begged as she trailed behind her great uncle. He was doing his best to walk away from the pleading preteen but to no avail. “If I don’t start my education now then I’ll become a criminal when I’m older and end up in jail!”

Mabel had been reading Teen Heart Throb Magazine for Tweens when she came across an article about being a nail technician. She had her mind made up instantly, that was what she wanted to be when she grew up and she needed to start early.

“Jail ain’t so bad kid.” He scoffed. “Helps build character.”

“But Grunkle Stan!” She whined.

“Please Gunkle Stan, just let her. She was like this with learning how to knit. She bothered our parents until she got a lesson.” Dipper sighed. 

Stan stops in his tracks and turns around to address Mabel. “Listen, if I take you to get your nails done you can’t ask me for anything the rest of the summer!”

Mable squealed and hugged her grunkle. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She jumped up and down before bolting to the door. “I’ll be in the car!” She yelled before slamming the door shut behind her.

“Are you taking her right now?” Dipper asked.

“No, but she’ll be alright in the car for a few hours.” Stan turns to walk to the gift shop.  
\----------  
It's a beautiful sunny summer afternoon, so your job is absolutely dead. Only one customer had been in today, Lazy Susan, before her shift at the diner. Most of the residents of Gravity Falls would rather spend the first good day of summer outside and not getting their nails done.

You couldn’t blame them though. If the choice had been yours you’d set your station up outside and be able to soak in the rays of the sun instead of standing in the fluorescent lights that hung above your head. Still you kept yourself busy with tidying and reading mass texts Tambry sent to everyone in town with a mobile phone. 

It was around one when the bell above the door chimed. You turned your head to see an older man and two older kids walk in.

“Welcome in!” You greeted them warmly as you approached the front. The older man had a scowl on his face, while the young boys looked around aimlessly. The young girl however looked extremely excited, hopping from one foot to the other as her eyes darted from object to object. “What brings you in today?”

“Kid wants her nails done, cheapest ya’ got!” The older man points his thumb over the girl and she frowns.

“Grunkle Stan you can’t put a price tag on my future.” She scampers up to you. “I want to be a nail tech when I get older, I want you to teach me everything!” She beams.

You giggle, and introduce yourself. “I’m not a trained teacher, but I can talk you through all my steps. Sound alright with you?” Looking back at the older man with a smile, he seems to freeze. 

“Uh, yeah, whatever,” He rubbed the back of his neck.

The young girl cheers and begins introductions. “I’m Mable! The sweaty boy is my brother Dipper,” the boy made a noise of protest at the sweaty comment. “This is my Grunkle Stan.” She motions to the man beside her.

You take a second to look him up and down. “Wait, aren’t you Mister Mystery?”

“The one and only.” He smirks now and offers you his hands, you take it and he firmly shakes yours. It feels rough and large compared to your softer small one. “Please, call me Stan.” He rubs his thumb over your hand before pulling away. You can’t help the blush that creeps onto your cheeks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at the schack.” DIpper comments.

“Oh, I haven’t gone in a few years, but it’s always fun to see the cryptids on display.” You can feel yourself still blushing. “Ah, anyways,” you turn to talk to Mabel. “Go ahead and pick out what color you want from the wall over there.” You point her in the right direction and she begins to ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ over all the color choices.

You watch her with a smile then turn back to the others two. “Anything for you two today?”

Dipper makes a ‘pfft’ noise. “I think I’m a little too manly to have my nails painted. Don’t want people thinking I’m girly.”

“There’s nothing girly about personal hygiene.” You comment and Dipper blushes. Stan laughs.

“Ha, she's right kid. It’d do you good to have a little more hygiene.” Stan looks at you with a grin.

Mabel runs back over with three bottles in her hand. You lead them back to your station and Mabel sits in front of you, Dipper and Stan on either side of her. She had decided on alternating pink and purple with holographic glitter. 

You begin the process you normally do when giving a manicure but describing every step in detail. Mabel watches with wide eyes and eats up every word. 

Stan looks up at you occasionally from over one of the magazines provided. He’s impressed with how patient you are with his great niece, even letting her paint one of your nails for practice. Everytime you make eye contact with him his eyes flip back to the magazine and pretend he wasn’t staring. It’s hard for him to not to think about how your smile brightens the whole room.

When you finish Mabel hops out of her chair. “I feel like a changed woman!” She cheers, splaying her hands out so she can look at her freshly manicured nails.

“Who's next?” You smile, looking at Stan.

“I don’t need a fancy manicure in my line of work.” He grunts.

“Okay, how about this then?” You slide your chair closer to where he’s sitting and place your hands out palms up, signaling for his hands. “No paint or clippers, promise.”

He looks over to Dipper and Mabel hoping for a way out of it, but Dipper is busy admiring Mabel’s nails. Begrudgingly he places his hands in yours.

You guide his hands to sit on the table and push his sleeves back, and pump lotion into your hand, before taking one of his and begin messaging the lotion into his skin. 

“Are you getting your nails done too?” Dipper snides with a smirk. Stan gives him a warning glare and he silences. 

“What color did you pick?” Mabel came to his side to see.

“No paint, just a hand message.” You inform her.

“Boo, where’s the fun in that?” She pouts.

“Well sometimes people come in and don’t want their nails painted. Just a manicure and a message.” You tell her. “You’d be surprised how many men come in just for that.” 

Mabel makes a comment about how that’s boring and walks over to Dipper who found the tv in the lobby. There’s a moment of silence and you look up at Stan. He has a light shade of pink on his cheeks. You smile and look back down at his hands.

“You know, you can tell a lot about someone by their hands.” You say without looking up.

“That so?” Stan grunts.

“That is so,” you giggle. “For instance I can tell you’re a hard worker, who cares for his family. I can also tell you don’t use lotion often enough.” He watches as you try to take another pump of lotion when the bottle decides to betray you and squirt everywhere.

The white liquid squirts up your forearms and your shirt. “Shoot,” you grab a tissue and clean yourself off. You notice Stan is watching you, wide eyed and red faced. Heat rises to your cheeks when you realise what the mess resembles.

“You gotta a little,” Stan motions to your cheek, you quickly wipe it away and toss the tissues in the trash before taking his hand again.

Stan clears his throat before he speaks again. “You seem really good with kids. Sure you ain’t a teacher?”

“Pretty sure,” you joke, earning a smile from him. “I just know how to talk to kids I guess. It’s just always come naturally to me.” You look over at the kids then back to Stan. “I know they’re older but if you ever need a babysitter, you could call me.”

He smirks. “Yeah, I might take you up on that offer.” 

You finish his other hand and set it gently on the table. He rubs his palms together giving them a look over. “That felt great, kid. Thanks” He has what you guess is a genuine smile on his face.

“It’s no problem.” You stutter, walking together to the register. 

He pays for Mabel's manicure, and you slide him your business card. “Here,” you blush. “Just in case.”

“Oh, uh, thanks, toots.” He stammers.

Mabel reaches up and slaps a bumper sticker onto the counter for you, seemingly having pulled it out of nowhere. “Come visit us at the Mystery Shack sometime! Grunkle Stan would love to give you a tour.” She put a little too much emphasis on the word love and you giggled. 

“Thank’s Mabel, I’ll have to do that.” You thank her and they go to leave. You hear Stan grumble something about how bumper stickers don’t grow on trees. 

You look down at the bumper sticker and smile.  
\-----------  
A few days later you convince a few friends to go with you on the tour at the Mystery Shack. The bell above the door chimes as you enter and you’re welcomed by a teenager behind the counter who has her nose stuck in a magazine.

“Could we get three tour tickets, please?” You ask when you approach the counter. She lowers the magazine and you recognize her. “Oh, hey, Wendy.” You smile warmly. She visited the nail salon often with her dad.

“Hey girl!” She greets. “Are you really going on a tour?” She chuckles.

“Yeah, me and my friends used to come here sometimes. Also I did the owner’s nieces nail the other day and she said I should come by.” You motion with your head to your friend’s who are looking around the gift shop.

“You mean Mabel?” She asks as she rings you up. “Oh yeah, she was raving about her nails the other day. Shoulda known you did them.” She hands you three pieces of paper that have ‘tour ticket’ written on them. “Next tour should start in a few, Mr.Pines will be finishing up with the last tour soon.”

You thank her and go look around the gift shop with your friends. You find them looking over the Mister Mystery bobbleheads. 

“Look,” one of your friends says teasingly. “It’s the silver fox.”

You blush. “I can’t believe you remember me saying that. That was at least three years ago.”

“Oh, well never let you forget.” The other says.

You can hear Stan’s loud booming voice as he enters back into the gift shop with the last tour group. “Be sure to buy lots of gifts for your family and loved ones! Remember we put the fun in no refunds.”

He doesn’t see you as he makes his way over to Wendy. “How many in the next tour?” He asks gruffly.

“Just three,” she points over to you and your friends and you wave.

He looks taken aback for a second before composing himself back into his Mister Mystery persona. “Greeting and welcome to the Mystery Shack!” He greets you as you and your friends approach the entrance of the tour room. He gives a whole speech about being prepared to see things beyond belief and what not. You and your friends share looks and nudge each other as he guides you through the tour. 

“I get what you mean, he kinda is a silver fox.” Your friend says a little too loudly.

“He’s definitely your type,” the other teases.

You shush them and pray Stan didn’t hear that.

A certain taxidermied creature catches your attention and you stare at it, lost in thought.

“Boo!” A hand grabs your hip and you jump with a yelp. You turn to see Stan giving a hearty belly laugh. “Sorry, kid. Had to. Keep up with the tour group please. I’m afraid to say some people have wandered off on the tour and never make it out!” He boasts in his showman’s voice, slowly sliding his hand from your waist.

You stiffen a giggle. “Where do they go?” You follow him a few feet to where your friends are and they giggle too.

“Only the Gods know!” He booms. He continues on with the tour, ever so often he touches your shoulder and points over it at the exhibit, or makes direct eye contact only with you while explaining what the creature before you is. You think maybe you’re just imagining the extra attention. 

When the tour ends he leads you three back into the gift shop where Dipper and Mabel have appeared. When Mabel sees you she squeals and makes a beeline for you.

“I knew you’d come for a tour!” She smiled.

“Of course,” you smiled back. 

Your friends told you they had to get going before they went off. Mabel grabbed your hand and dragged you over to where Dipper and Wendy were standing. 

“She’s been talking nonstop about her nails.” Dipper tells you. 

“Yeah, I was just telling Mabel and Dipper that me and my dad get out nails done by you.” Wendy says.

Dipper chuckles. “You’re telling me Manly Dan, then the manliest man in Gravity Falls, gets his nails done?”

Wendy frowns at him. “There’s nothing not manly about good nail health, Dipper.”

Dipper blushes a deep shade of red and you laugh at him mumbling an apology. 

“Yeah, Dip!” Mabel cheers. “You should let me do your nails tonight when Grenda and Candy come over.” Mabel’s smile disappears and her hand comes to her cheeks as she lets out a loud gasp. “Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan, can she come to my sleepover too?” Mable shouts across the gift shop to her grunkle.

You turn to look at him with a confused smile. He was definitely already looking over at you before Mable yelled. “Fine by me,” He grunts and turns back into the tour room. Mabel cheers.

“Mabel, you didn’t even ask her if she wanted to come to your sleepover yet.” Dipper scolds his sister. 

Mable scoffs. “Of course she wants to come to my nail salon themed sleepover!” Mable looks up at you with big puppy dog eyes, there’s no way you could say no. “Right?”

You laughed. “I’d be happy to come to your sleepover.”

\----------  
“He was def checking you out.”

“Did you see how he looked at your butt?!”

“I can’t believe he just grabbed her waist like that. That was BOLD.”

Your friends filled your group chat with messages as soon as they left. You didn’t even want to know how’d they react if you told them you would be staying the night at the Mystery Shack. 

You sighed pulling up outside the Shack later that evening, having returned home to have dinner and grab some pajamas and nail polishes you didn’t mind if preteen girls messed up. 

Locking your car, you made your way to the door and knocked. Almost immediately the door swung open and you were greeted by Mable and her two friends. They start to giggle and pulled you up the stairs as they talk about everything they have planned for the night. 

Although the girls are full of energy the three of them are passed out by eleven. You look around the door deciding on what to do, since you aren’t tired yet. Deciding on tidying up a bit you grab the pizza box and head downstairs to look for the kitchen.

It doesn’t take long before you find it. You decide to leave the light off, and make your way over to the fridge. You have to move a few things around to make it fit. Leaning over you move somethings before standing back up and closing the door.

Your heart leaps in your chest when you turn around and there’s someone else in the kitchen. To your relief you recognize it’s only Stan.

You place your hand on your chest and let out a small laugh. “Geez, you scared me.”

His eyes look you over before he replies. “Sorry, kid. Didn’t mean to.” He makes his way over to next to you. “Was there and pizza left?”

You nod. “Although it might have some glitter on it.” With his attention on the pizza in the fridge, you take a second to look over him. He’s in nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts. You can’t help but notice how his arms flex everytime he moves his arms.

“Too much glitter,” he decides, standing up and closing the fridge. He's standing right by your side. “Thanks for indulging Mabel and coming over tonight, you really didn’t have to.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” You smile. “I didn’t have much else going on.” 

“A beautiful young thing like you didn’t have any plans on a Saturday?” He smirks.

You can feel yourself blush at his compliment. “My only plans were to come to the Mystery Shack for a tour.” You confessed.

“And how was it?” He asks. Was he moving closer, or were you imagining it?

“G-good,” You stammer. “It was good.” 

Your back is against the counter, Stan places his hand on either side of you. “You know, with ears this big I got pretty good hearing. Couldn’t help but hear what your friends were saying.”

You look up at him from under lashes. “And?” You ask almost teasingly.

He breathed out deeply, only inches from your face now. One of his hands moves to the back of your head to guide you to him and he gives you a hungry kiss. You’re happy to begin kissing him back just as eager, moving your hands to his chest. After a few more kisses his hands move behind you to grab your ass.

He moves from your lips to your neck and begins kissing the skin there. You lean against him and whine.

“You like that, kitten?” He smirks against your skin. You nod and he continues kissing your neck. He stops to suck a bruise into the skin where your neck meets your shoulder. Your hands bunch into his tank top and the wiry hair on his chest tickles your fingers.

You moan his name as he begins kissing you again, his hands moving to the waistband of your pajama shorts. He grabs your shorts and underwear and pulls them down in one swift motion, leaving him kneeling in front of you. He inches closer and you can feel his warm breath on your folds.

“Spread your legs for me, sugar.” He encourages by placing both his strong hands on the inside of your thighs and pushing them apart. You obey, and he pulls one of your knees over his shoulder before beginning licking and sucking your clit.

Your hands bunch into his hair and you bite your lip to try and suppress the noises threatening to escape your mouth. 

“Go on, tell me how it feels. The kid’s can’t hear you all the way in the attic.” He assures you. He doesn’t have to tell you twice as you begin to whimper and moan as he pleases you. Without warning he slips a finger into your wet entrance, and your buck into his touch. One of his hands holds your hip firmly to keep you from moving as he slips another digit in.

You can feel the tension in your stomach building more and more with every thrust of his fingers and lap of his tongue. Just as you’re about to snap, Stan pulls away. You whimper at the loss.

“Don’t worry,” He kisses your cheek. “I’ll give you something even better than that.”

His hands move to your hips and he pulls you flush against him, you can feel his hard member against your stomach. Suddenly he picks you up and takes a few steps across the room before laying you on the kitchen table. His hands slip under your shirt and you help him pull it off. He smirks and looks over your naked form, before removing his shirt as well. 

Leaning over your form he begins kissing you again. His hands touch all over your naked chest. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close. You moan his name and he groans.

“You ready for more?” He asks, but you can already feel him pushing against you. You frantically nod and he pushes into you completely with one slow thrust. You didn’t get the chance to see him but you can tell he’s thick.

You both let out sounds of please. His hands move to hold your hips, your hand move to his forearms, your nails leaving tiny crescent shapes in his skin.

He pulls out slowly but quickly thrust back into you, and begins to set an unforgiving pace. Every thrust is deep and fast, his hands are holding your hips so tightly you’re sure there will be bruises tomorrow.

You’re whimpering his name, which is definitely stroking his ego.

“You feel so good,” He grunts. “So damn good.” He presses a bruising kiss to your lips.

“Stan, I, I’m,” You try to tell him. He gets what you mean and picks up his pace.

“Come on, I wanna feel you come.” His thumb comes between your leg to rub small circles to your clit and you lose yourself.

Your back arches off the table and you cry out as his deep thrust helps you through. His pace doesn't falter as he turns you over onto your stomach. You grab onto the sides of the table to try and anchor yourself. His hands are still holding bruisingly onto your hips as he snaps his hips to thrust into you.

Stan removes one of his hands before he brings it down hard to smack your rear. You cry out and push yourself back into his touch. He rubs tenderly over the reddening skin before he does the same again. 

Your head is foggy with all the pleasure you’re receiving, but you can feel the knot forming in your stomach again. You were close, but didn’t have the words to tell Stan.

You hear Stan curse as he begins to praise you. “You’re so fucking perfect, making me feel so good. You getting close again, ain’t you? That’s so fucking good.” Every thrust of Stan’s becomes more erratic and you can tell he’s getting close too. His hands reach around to your clit and he teases it. “I want you to come again for me.”

With a few more circles of your clit, the knot snaps and you’re coming again. Stan cusses and thrust deep into three more times before he pulls out, you can feel his hot seed spilling onto your back. 

Your head falls against the cool surface of the table as you try to catch your breath. You can hear Stan move away from you but don’t try to look, feeling too exhausted. You let out a hum as you feel a wet cloth run down your back.

“You’re really something else, kitten.” He kisses your shoulder blade, and runs the cool cloth over your red ass cheek. He sets the cloth down and moves to help you up. Your knees feel a bit wobbly so you grab his arm to steady yourself. “You alright?” He plants a gentle kiss to your forehead.

You nod. “Yeah, I’m good. That was good.” You blush.

Stan chuckles and wraps his arms around you, you wrap your arms around his neck. “How bout we get you to bed?”

“I’d like that.” You agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope yall enjoy it!


End file.
